Recipient of XXXX
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Satu dari Sleepyhead Series] "Untukmu, yang menerima ini, yang akhirnya terbangun lagi; selamat pagi." — Mikanba, alternate universe.


Hari ini, ia pergi ke tempat itu lagi.

Beberapa orang menyapanya—yang balik ia sapa dengan tawa sejernih denting bel angin musim panas. Mereka menatap sosoknya yang menelusuri koridor dengan senyum muram, mata mereka semuanya menunjukkan simpati dan emosi sendiri, satu dan setiap dari mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa selalu datang masih dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Pintu demi pintu terlewati, jendela demi jendela terabaikan. Mata dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat, namun ia masih dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya. Sesekali ia melempar senyum, sesekali ia melempar tawa, sesekali ia melempar sapaan balik, lalu sudah.

Jas putih yang kontras dengan rambut hitamnya masih tersandang dengan penuh kebanggaan di atas bahunya yang bidang—berbaur dengan warna putih monoton yang menghiasi segala sudut interior rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Kacamata baca masih tersangkut di hidung, berikut dengan stetoskop yang masih menghiasi lehernya. Kentara sekali ia segera pergi, meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya tepat setelah jarum jam menunjuk akhir shift kerjanya.

Namun, ia selalu begitu. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Semua orang sudah tahu.

Semua orang sudah lama tahu bahwa Mikazuki Munechika tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro barang sedetik saja.

.

.

 **Recipient of XXXX** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Part One** of **Sleepyhead Series**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Inspired from **Miwashiba** 's **Alice Mare** ending: **Recipient of XXXX**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **shounen-ai, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Ah, Dokter," satu dari tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyapa—satu-satunya yang terjaga dari kedua saudaranya. Mata birunya yang dihiasi dengan kantung mata tertutup ketika ia melempar senyum yang tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senyum bagi sang penerima.

"Horikawa, kau sudah pulang sekolah?" Mikazuki Munechika balas menyapa, hanya basa-basi ia pun juga bisa. Sang dokter melepas kacamatanya ketika ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak bersuara, membalas senyum Horikawa Kunihiro yang lama tak dilihatnya.

Horikawa mengambil jeda untuk memandangi seragamnya sebelum mengangguk, "Benar, baru saja datang. Seharusnya mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjaganya karena cuti Kak Yamabushi hampir habis," jelasnya, sembari memandangi sosok berambut biru yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka di kursi tepat di hadapannya, suara dengkuran terdengar dari sosok itu.

"Begitukah? Tetapi bukankah kau juga memiliki kegiatan klub?" mata heterokromatik Mikazuki dengan reflek mengarah ke tas hitam panjang berhiaskan pita biru tua yang disandarkan di kaki tempat tidur pasien bersama sebuah tas sekolah—tas yang lazim digunakan untuk menyimpan pedang bambu.

Horikawa ikut menatap tasnya yang setengah bersandar di kaki tempat tidur pasien, senyum dan suaranya berubah menjadi lirih, "Kak Nagasone mengizinkanku untuk tidak ikut klub hingga keadaan Kak Yamanbagiri membaik," katanya lagi, sebelum membuang muka dan kembali meluruskan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap tempat tidur pasien dan kakak tertuanya.

"Begitukah?" melihat Horikawa tampaknya tak tertarik melanjutkan pembicaraan, Mikazuki tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Sang dokter hanya melangkah maju dan berdiri di sisi Horikawa, matanya dengan segera terfokus pada sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien—sosok yang menjadi alasan Horikawa istirahat dari kegiatan favoritnya, sosok yang membuat Yamabushi Kunihiro hampir dipecat dari pekerjaan demi menjaganya, sosok yang membuat Mikazuki berlari dari kantornya menuju kamar ini hampir segera setelah shift kerjanya selesai.

Sosok yang berbaring di tempat tidur pasien itu, adalah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

* * *

" _Jika kukatakan ada Dunia yang tak serupa dengan dunia kita, apakah kau akan percaya? Tidak, itu bukan hanya dongeng saja. Ada Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia ini."_

* * *

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang senantiasa mengenakan jaket bertudung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—Kunihiro tengah yang selalu mengomeli kakaknya ketika sang sulung malah tertawa ketika membuat kesalahan, yang selalu menjaga adiknya dengan caranya sendiri, yang sering frustasi karena hal-hal remeh seperti tidak dapat menemukan pulpennya, yang sangat sensitif terhadap wajahnya yang identik dengan aktor jadul tenama. Sosok yang tanpa sadar, tanpa usaha, bahkan tanpa bicara, membuat Mikazuki jatuh cinta.

Horikawa mendadak berdiri. Kaki kursinya membuat suara decit memekkakan telinga yang membangunkan Yamabushi hampir seketika. Mikazuki berjengit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang lebih muda, diikuti oleh Yamabushi yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Astaga, aku lupa! Aku belum mengembalikan buku Namazuo," dengan cepat, Kunihiro termuda itu menyambar tasnya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Ia menarik keluar sebuah buku tulis bersampul ungu tua dengan gambar ikan lele pada bagian depan sebelum menjatuhkan tasnya kembali ke lantai, "Dokter, aku pergi sebentar. Kak Yamabushi, kau harus pulang!"

Mikazuki memperhatikan pintu yang tertutup dengan suara 'klik' pelan, hampir mengira Horikawa akan kembali karena melupakan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi.

Kursi Yamabushi berderit ketika sang empu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri, menarik perhatian Mikazuki kembali. Jelas sekali bahwa sang sulung belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari dunia mimpi, ia terhuyung ketika berjalan menuju meja kopi untuk minum.

"Apakah kalian sudah tahu penyakit apa ini, Mikazuki?" Yamabushi bertanya setelah ia menandaskan segelas air yang tersedia di atas meja kopi, suaranya masih berat akan rasa kantuk. Hilang sudah senyum permanen yang selalu menempel di wajahnya, pun dengan tawa aneh yang entah mengapa membuat semua orang kesal hanya karena mendengarkannya.

Mikazuki menarik kursi Horikawa dan menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Yamanbagiri yang menirus seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskan sang pemuda untuk menutup mata—tanpa jeda. Suara monoton dari jam dan mesin yang memonitor detak jantung Yamanbagiri mengisi keheningan, sejenak, Mikazuki ragu memberikan jawaban.

* * *

" _Dunia itu sangat dekat denganmu. Jika kau tertidur, kau selalu datang ke sana, kok. Aku tahu kau familiar dengan Dunia itu. Tetapi Dunia itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari dunia ini."_

* * *

"Belum," akhirnya kebohongan meluncur keluar.

Yamabushi meletakkan tas dan pedang Horikawa di atas meja, mengeluarkan suara dengung menyerupai helaan napas. "Begitukah? Kau tahu ini mungkin egois, tetapi—" pria muda dengan rambut sewarna samudra itu menoleh ke arah Mikazuki, sepasang iris sewarna senja berbinar dalam permohonan tanpa kata, "—kumohon selamatkan adikku."

Mikazuki tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak mengangguk.

Yamabushi berjalan menuju pintu, jaket di tangan. "Omong-omong, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang lucu selama Horikawa belum kembali, Mikazuki," katanya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan suara 'ka ka ka ka' menyerupai tawa dan satu lambaian tangan.

Suara detik jarum jam kembali memenuhi. Berikut suara napas Mikazuki sendiri.

Jika saja tidak ada gerakan naik-turun teratur dari dada Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki hampir yakin bahwa pemuda itu sudah mati—iris peridot itu tidak akan pernah menampakkan diri lagi. Lama tak pernah melihat matahari, kulit Yamanbagiri berubah pucat, sang Dokter dapat melihat gambaran samar akan dimana letak vena yang ada di balik kulit lengan sang pemuda.

Tidak hanya kulitnya. Mikazuki mengulurkan tangannya dan membuai tangan dingin Yamanbagiri, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa sang Kunihiro hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Mikazuki menghela napas sejenak sebelum membawa tangan Yamanbagiri ke wajahnya sendiri, memberikan punggung tangan itu satu kecupan penuh sayang yang singkat.

Satu tangan masih menggenggam tangan Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengelus kepala sang pemuda, memainkan rambut keemasannya yang warnanya mulai pudar dengan jemarinya sendiri. Sentuhannya lembut dan hampir bergetar akan emosi, seolah takut membangunkannya—menganggu tidurnya yang sudah berjalan sangat lama.

Sudah berapa tahun? Mikazuki kehilangan hitungan.

Sesungguhnya, Mikazuki tahu apa yang membuat Yamanbagiri seperti ini.

Ini bukan penyakit—sang Dokter merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan origami bintang dari kertas perak yang berkilauan—melainkan sebuah sindrom. Satu yang Mikazuki kenal baik, sangat baik. Satu yang hanya Mikazuki saja yang tahu apa obatnya, apa penyembuhnya.

* * *

" _Kau tahu, tidur itu sebenarnya adalah keadaan dimana rohmu pergi dari tubuhmu. Dunia itu—Dunia Mimpi, maksudku—adalah tempat dimana rohmu pergi untuk sementara. Orang-orang yang kau impikan itu? Mereka adalah penghuni Dunia Mimpi tersebut."_

* * *

Dengan hati-hati, Mikazuki kembali merogoh saku jas dokternya yang penuh dengan origami bintang—syukurlah ia punya dua saku—mengambilnya satu-persatu dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak merusaknya, dan meletakkannya di sekitar tubuh Yamanbagiri, mengaturnya dengan sedemikian rupa agar origami bintang tersebut tidak ada yang sobek atau pun terlipat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mikazuki melepaskan tangan Yamanbagiri dari genggamannya untuk melihat hasil kerjanya. Sang Dokter memiringkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa origami bintang yang ia bawa tampaknya kurang banyak, sehingga terlihat kurang mencolok.

Ia kemudian meraih pulpen yang ada di atas monitor yang menunjukkan grafik detak jantung Yamanbagiri dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tipis berwarna keperakan. Dibukanya tutup pulpen itu dengan mulut sebelum ia mulai menulis sesuatu.

Tulisannya memenuhi kertas kecil itu hanya dengan beberapa kata.

Tetapi tak apa, ia sudah puas. Dengan cekatan, tangannya membentuk kertas itu menjadi sebuah bintang yang sama dengan yang ia letakkan di sekitar Yamanbagiri. Setelah jadi, ia meletakkannya di secuil tempat yang masih kosong. Lalu ia ambil lagi kertas dari saku celananya, kemudian ia menulis di belakang kertas itu lagi, lalu ia membentuk bintang lagi.

Satu dan setiap kertas ia tulisi, hingga akhirnya sampai dimana kertasnya sendiri habis.

Menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku, Mikazuki mengembalikan pulpennya ke atas monitor yang mengeluarkan bunyi monoton. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di seberangnya. Horikawa belum kembali juga—mungkin ia dan temannya kerja kelompok atau apa?

Semoga temannya itu cukup baik untuk menghentikan Horikawa jika mereka sudah selesai. Horikawa memang laki-laki tulen, tetapi berjalan di malam hari bukanlah kegiatan yang baik untuk dilakukan. Apalagi selesai jam pulang kerja seperti ini, Mikazuki mengangguk-angguk.

Mikazuki lalu melipat kertas terakhir yang ada di tangannya, membentuknya menjadi bintang.

* * *

" _Tetapi kau tahu, tidak semua penghuni itu baik. Beberapa dari mereka suka mengurung roh manusia dalam Dunia Mimpi mereka. Jika roh manusia itu dikurung, maka manusia tersebut tidak akan_ _ **pernah**_ _bangun kembali. Mereka tidur, mereka bernapas, tetapi mereka mati."_

* * *

Setelah bintang tersebut jadi, Mikazuki terdiam. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia membuat banyak sekali bintang hingga hampir memenuhi tempat tidur Yamanbagiri. Alih-alih tidur di atas bintang, ia malah seperti tenggelam dalam bintang.

Namun ah, biarlah. Lebih baik lebih daripara kurang.

Sang Dokter hampir dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Yamanbagiri bangun dari tidurnya—ekspresi pertamanya pasti terkejut, lalu heran, kemudian kesal. Pemuda itu pasti akan memandangnya dengan tatapan paling menuduh yang dimiliki manusia sebelum melempar selimut berikut origami bintang keperakan yang menghiasinya ke wajah Mikazuki.

Lalu Yamanbagiri pasti akan berkata, "Kalau menganggur, cari pekerjaan lain sana."

Mikazuki membalik telapak tangan Yamanbagiri agar terbuka. Senyumnya berubah miris.

Ia baru sadar ia sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Yamanbagiri—suara berat sang Kunihiro tengah yang jauh berbeda dari suara kedua saudaranya, suara yang terkadang agak kelewat datar sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi apakah ia berusaha untuk melucu atau benar-benar serius pada beberapa momen tertentu, suara yang selalu dapat membuat Mikazuki tersenyum biarpun suara itu pula sering menghujamkan panah dan pisau transparan ke dada Mikazuki.

Dengan hati-hati, Mikazuki meletakkan origami bintangnya di tengah telapak tangan Yamanbagiri dan membawa jemari sang pemuda menutup di sekitarnya, membuatnya mengepalkan tangan kurusnya. Diaturnya tangan dingin itu sedemikian rupa agar tidak merusak origami hasil jerih payah Mikazuki.

Setelah yakin tangan itu terkepal dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh tubuh kurus Yamanbagiri, Mikazuki mengangkat tangan Yamanbagiri yang terkepal tersebut dan menciumi jemarinya yang tertekuk satu-persatu. Perlahan dan tak pasti, pelan dan hati-hati.

Mikazuki sadar, tentu saja; tubuh Yamanbagiri semakin lama semakin dingin.

* * *

" _Keadaan itu disebut Sindrom Mimpi Buruk. Roh manusia itu akan terjebak selamanya di dalam mimpinya. Kecuali jika ada yang menyelamatkannya—tentu saja ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Walaupun harganya mahal sekali, aku tak yakin ada yang mau."_

* * *

Mikazuki menutup pintu di belakangnya, suara 'klik' yang khas menggema. Lorong rumah sakit itu sudah lama sepi, hanya sesekali beberapa suster dan dokter yang bertugas jaga berlalu-lalang dengan secangkir kopi dan papan jalan—kendati ekspresi mereka sama; kusut.

Beberapa dari mereka menyapa, bertanya mengapa sang Dokter belum pulang juga. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah kebohongan singkat dan tawa tanpa dosa: "Aku masih punya pekerjaan," yang mungkin benar, ia memang masih memiliki satu pekerjaan lagi. Satu lagi.

Mikazuki berbelok dari lorong dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia tidak masuk ke salah satu kubikel, tidak, bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya ia kemari.

Diputarnya keran salah satu wastafel yang paling dekat dengannya. Suara air memenuhi kamar mandi, suaranya keras dan menggema, namun kendati demikian, Mikazuki masih dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Mikazuki mendongak, menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin.

Pria muda dengan rambut segelap bayangan dan sepasang iris heterokromatik tengah menyerupai bulan sabit yang tergantung di langit malam menemui pandangannya. Kantung mata menghiasi bagian bawah kedua matanya, lebih tebal dari yang biasanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat di bawah sinar lampu, kerutan permanen menyerupai kipas di sekitar mata yang ia dapat karena terus-menerus tersenyum telah berubah menjadi kerut samar.

Sang dokter menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali, menatap dasar wastafel, kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi wastafel dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Detak jantungnya semakin keras terdengar, berdenging di telinganya sendiri. Suara air yang mengalir dari keran di hadapannya terabaikan sepenuhnya.

Sesaat, semuanya statis, sebelum akhirnya Mikazuki mematikan keran di hadapannya.

Satu helaan napas, dan kedua iris heterokromatik tersebut menutup.

* * *

" _Jika kau ingin membebaskan roh seseorang dari Sindrom Mimpi Buruk, membuatnya kembali_ _ **hidup**_ _. Kau harus menukarnya dengan rohmu sendiri—"_

* * *

Satu tarikan napas, dan kedua iris peridot tua itu terbuka.

Ia hampir melompat, namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak dapat berbuat demikian. Tubuhnya berat, terlalu berat, seolah tubuh itu bukan miliknya. Jantungnya berpacu, darahnya berdesir, telinganya berdenging dalam harmoni acak yang memekkakan, napasnya pendek-pendek.

Menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang, ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya sendiri, menatap langit-langit putih yang familiar dan menghirup bau antiseptik yang membuat perutnya mual. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut dengan sangat perlahan.

Setelah yakin dirinya cukup tenang, Yamanbagiri mencoba merasakan otot-ototnya dan menggerakan tangannya. Suara gesekan kertas dan kain membuatnya menoleh, mata hijau itu mengerjap cepat ketika ia menemukan dirinya dikelilingi origami bintang yang dibuat dari kertas perak. Milik siapa, ia tak tahu, biarpun ia memiliki ide samar tentang siapa pelakunya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di telapak tangannya, Yamanbagiri baru menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang menusuk. Dengan susah payah, digerakannya jemarinya agar terbuka. Sebuah origami bintang menyambutnya. Kertasnya yang keemasan berpendar di bawah cahaya lampu. Lipatannya tampak jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan bintang yang lain, lebih longgar dan berantakan, seolah memang sengaja dibuat demikian, seakan dibuat untuk dibuka.

Maka membukanya, adalah yang Yamanbagiri lakukan.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanbagiri."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Sosok dengan jas dokter itu menatapnya, tersenyum lebar.

Yamanbagiri mengenalinya. Tentu saja ia mengenalinya. Sosok itulah yang menebarkan origami bintang di sekelilingnya, dan sosok itu pula yang memberikan _semua_ hal kepadanya.

Ketika sang dokter membuka matanya lagi, sepasang iris keemasan mengintip dari helai-helai rambut sewarna bayangan. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar, "Kaget?"

* * *

"— _dan serahkan tubuhmu kepada para penghuni mimpi."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Apalah, jangan tanya Azu ini artinya apa. Azu baper sama coretsemuacoret ending game milik **Miwashiba** yang berjudul **Alice Mare** , dan Azu juga baper sama ending novel Alice Mare yang sangat ... apalah. Dan Azu memutuskan untuk menaruh kebaperan Azu di dalam Mikanba, mari kita baper bersama. Btw, Azu udah lama gak nulis, jadi kayaknya karakterisasinya kaku banget, ya? Ahahaha, maaf ya.

Sesungguhnya inti dari fanfict ini adalah Yamanbagiri yang terkena Nightmare Syndrome (iya, itu juga dari Alice Mare, maaf Azu tidak kreatif terjemahinnya, orz) dan sudah tertidur selama bertahun-tahun. Depresi karena Yamanbagiri tidak bangun-bangun juga, Mikazuki lalu mencari cara supaya Yamanbagiri bisa kembali.

Dan yep, sisanya dapat Anda lihat. Tsurumaru karena hanya dia yang kepikiran. Dia sangat Nightmare-ish, kan? Sebenarnya penghuni mimpi bukan cuma Tsuru saja, tapi kan tubuh Mikazuki cuma satu, jadi cuma bisa diambil satu penghuni. Dan sebenarnya Nightmare Syndrome ini bukan cuma Yamanbagiri yang kena, tetapi sengaja tidak Azu bahas, uhuk.

Omong-omong, judulnya diambil dari judul ending Alice Mare juga, Recipient of XXXX. Dari sananya memang benar disensor, dan karena itu sangat berpotensi spoiler, jadi Azu biarkan saja. Kebetulan bahasa inggrisnya bintang cuma empat huruf juga, uhuk.

Anyway~ Origami bintang yang isisnya tulisan itu adalah ide dari **Kaprinut.** Dan fanfict ini merupakan salah satu dari **Sleepyhead Series** yang akan Azu tamatkan sebelum mulai menulis **La Nostra Spada** lagi. Omong-omong, Sleepyhead Series ini semuanya adalah Mikanba dengan hint beberapa pair lain dan semuanya terinspirasi dari sesuatu. Series kedua sedang dalam proses, mohon doanya ya supaya Azu tidak gabut terus, uhuk.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Tidur itu tidur kok, bukan rohnya lepas atau apa. Maaf, Azu memang kayaknya selalu memberikan informasi sesat.

Ah, akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
